Dearest
by cherrylovesherlion
Summary: Neko wants to tell Jaken that she loves him, but thinks he doesn't love her back. ONE-SHOT Song: Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki English JakenxOC slight SessxOC


Dearest

Neko closed her eyes. She couldn't. She knew she couldn't. He wouldn't feel the same. Neko sighed, a silent sound that no one could hear. Neko was curled up against Ah-Un, her black fur slightly ruffled from changing her position too often. Her real form was taken away from her, leaving her old life in turmoil. Her fur was black, the same shade as when she was in her humanoid form.

If she could, she would cry. Her blue eyes were full of sadness, as ever. She, unlike everyone she knew, admired Jaken. Yes, Jaken. She always dreamed of a day where she could call him dearest. Her dearest.

She closed her eyes yet again, and heard Rin jolt awake. Neko sighed. Miku or Sesshomaru weren't around and Jaken was asleep. Not wanting to awaken the servant she padded to Rin and snuggled against her. "Something wrong?" Neko asked, her sapphire eyes worried like a mother. Rin looked at the cat, and surprisingly had tears running down her small face.

"I had a nightmare," Rin said, wiping some tears with her sleeve. Neko listened intently as Rin told her about how she relived the day she was killed by Koga's wolf pack. Neko turned into her big form and wrapped herself around Rin like a shield. She did this to Miku when she was a child to help her calm down. Rin slightly calmed, but didn't fall asleep.

Neko waited for what seemed like hours, but Rin laid awake. Neko closed her eyes and started to sing a lullaby her mother sang to her as a child.

(Dearest-Ayumi Hamasaki)

Every day I live,

How I wish to be free.

Forced to live this life, led by cruel reality.

Ever does mankind, find reason to be sad.

How easily forgetting what we have.

But whenever I

Start to close my eyes,

Suddenly I can see,

Your tender face

Smiling for me

Ah, my love, till the day I fall

Deep in sleep that will be eternal

Let your smile be my comfort and guide

Let that smile always be by my side

For what you should love

For what gives you love

And the joy it does bring

For the sake of love

Give your everything

Ah, those days when our love was so new

Innocent, we were confused

Oh how we took the long winding path

And how we caused each other such pain

Oh, how we took the long winding path,

Ah, but look where we are now…

Neko opened her eyes, and saw Rin was fast asleep. Six pairs of eyes were looking at her. Four belonging to Ah-Un and another to Jaken. The toad demon was looking curiously at Neko, her face turned away him. Neko put her head down, and yawned loudly. Her blue eyes closed, a wonderful dream with no clear ending.

Dream

Neko was padding alongside Jaken with Miku and Sesshomaru in front of them, holding each others hands. Miku was a slim demon, around Sesshomaru's age. Her white hair reached her waist, a white kimono that reached her knees with blue swirled designed dancing across the fabric.

In real life, Sesshomaru and Miku would never hold hands, but Neko knew they longed for each other. Rin was riding on Ah-Un's back as usual, the two headed dragon padding a little behind the two vassals to the aristocrats in front of them.

Sesshomaru looked up at the setting sun, and turned to Miku. "It's time to set up camp, Ai," He told her. Miku blushed at being called, Ai, and nodded. "Yes. Neko, Jaken get Rin's dinner." Miku said looking to the two vassals. Neko nodded and padded off to a nearby stream, Jaken beside her. If she could, she would be blushing heavily. Jaken showed no emotion, and stopped in front of the stream. Neko sat down and looked in the water, careful not to let her shadow be seen.

She stood patiently, almost like she was waiting for a spider to finish spinning its web. A silvery body swam down in front of her, unaware of its predator. Neko's paw slashed at the fish, and the small fish flew into the air, fluttering its little tail. When the fish nearly hit the water again, Neko swiped it to the shore, not giving a chance of escape.

Again, silence.

Neko looked at Jaken out of the corner of her eye. She closed her crystal like eyes, and took a deep breath. "Jaken," She started. The small imp looked in her direction. "What is it, Neko? Lord Sesshomaru, and Lady Miku will be furious if we don't get Rin's dinner!" he said. Neko closed her eyes and said the words she's wanted to say for a long time.

"I love you."

(Dream end)

Jaken's amber eyes widened in shock. Did she-did she say she-loved me? He thought, still not believing it. It was around dawn, and he of course had heard Neko's lullaby. He stayed awake after that and heard Neko talking in her sleep. Why did she love him? He was nothing. He had nothing to offer her.

One question left a huge impact on him: Did he love her back?

(A/N)

Cherry: AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDD, SCENE!

Onyx: You're really going to do this to your readers?

Cherry" YESSSSS!

Onyx: Why?

Cherry: BECAUSE I AM EVIL! MWHAHAHAHHAHA!

Onyx: Okay then…


End file.
